


inlust

by taeghi



Category: taehyung - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeghi/pseuds/taeghi
Summary: the definition of inlust; the intense or unbriddled sexual desire for someone ; an intense longing.
Kudos: 5





	inlust

you groaned to yourself after checking your phone for what felt like the millionth time that night. you didn’t even know why you kept checking, you fully understand where he was and what, or more like who he was doing now. “god i’m pathetic.” you said to yourself while glancing up at the moon peeking through your bedroom window, reminding you of the first night you spent in his bedroom. “this is what you get for hooking up with kim taehyung.”

-

the first time you saw taehyung was the first week into your freshman year at university. his frat threw their annual “welcome freshmans!” party, so your friends insisted that you tag along. this party was really only “annual” because their frat loved to see which one of them could hook up with the hottest freshman girl. taehyung was the record holder for two years now, him being a junior. you despised their frat and their annual freshman party, thinking it was lame and womanizing.

“i just don’t understand why we should go to this if we know what is going to happen,” you explained to your friends, lily and jiwoo, on the night of the party. they begged you for weeks, even before the school year started, to come to this party with them. 

“because y/n, imagine actually hooking up with one of them, especially taehyung.” lily said, looking at you through the reflection of the mirror as she straightened her long blonde hair. “think about how many people would want to be you.” 

“that wouldn’t be too many people since they’ve already fucked half the country.” you deadpanned, rolling on your back on her bed. 

jiwoo giggled while doing her makeup, “whether we hook up with them or not, i’m sure that this will be a fun way to start the school year.” lily and you agreed with her, a party is still a party even if there are seven womanizers among it.

when the three of you stood outside the frat house, you could already smell the smell of alcohol and weed trickling out of it into the city. the obnoxious music was blaring through the open windows and doors. the early fall breeze circled around you, making you actually want to go into this house to warm up.

“c’mon guys, this will be so much fun!” lily squealed and started walking up to the front door, “i hope jungkook at least notices me!”. jiwoo and you laughed at your frat boy crazed friend and followed her in. 

immediately, all your senses got filled with the party. the music was so loud that it drained out all your thoughts. people were dancing everywhere, all laughing and seemed to be either drunk or high. maybe even both. you followed jiwoo, who was in a pretty, dark green dress, through the crowd of people. lily was already lost, her heart set on finding a member of the frat.

“here, drink this.” jiwoo said once you found the kitchen, and handed you a red solo cup. the liquid was dark purple and it smelt like five kinds of liquor in one. 

“what is it?” you asked, an eyebrow quirked. 

“don’t know. probably a roofied frat boy concoction.” she responded, making the both of you laugh. “let’s go dance.”

an hour and multiple purple concoctions later, you and jiwoo were positively drunk and sweaty from dancing. you guessed that you probably didn’t look as good as when you first walked in, your black, plaid slip-on dress was pushed up your thighs, and your makeup was starting to come off.

“oh my god, there you guys are.” lily said, sounding out of breath. this was the first time you’ve seen the blonde since you all arrived. 

“hey lil !” jiwoo yelled over the music, not stopping dancing, a carefree smile on her face. “where are the frat boys?” she continued, making you laugh. 

“you fucking idiots!” lily whispered yelled, pulling your heads all together in the middle of the dance floor. “kim taehyung has been watching y/n for the past 15 minutes.” jiwoo and you looked at each other with a confused expression. 

“what?” you asked, pulling away from them. 

“right behind you! wearing all black, with the belt.” lily explained, nudging her head in the direction. 

you tried to subtly turn your head behind yourself to see this taehyung guy. when your eyes washed over a boy that fit lily’s description, your breath hitched in your throat. he was leaning against the wall, a red solo cup that matched yours was held lazily in his hand. black, wavy hair was covering his forehead and was falling into his eyes. when your eyes locked, a smug smirk spread across his pink lips, an eyebrow raised in interest, obviously he saw you scanning him.

you turned back around to jiwoo and lily with a nervous look on your face,”we should leave.” you stated, not wanting to fall into a frat boy’s bed by the end of the night.

“too late.” jiwoo responded with an awkward smile on her face. 

“what?” you wanted to ask, but the word got stuck in your throat when a pair of tan hands rested on your waist. 

“hi, gorgeous.” a deep voice said into your ear. a musky cologne enclosed you and warmth filled your back. you turned your head to the right, where the voice came from. dark brown eyes met yours before you trailed your sight down to his lips, where the same smug smirk sat. this time, you realized a small freckle was planted underneath his bottom lip. “what’s your name?”

“um, y/n.” you replied softly, your confidence washing away for a second before you straightened your back while in his arms.

“hm, that suits you.”

“does it?”

his smirk grew, even more, scanning your facial features before he replied, “yeah.” he brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear before continuing, “i’m taehyung, by the way.” you turned around in his arms to face him, softly looking up at his face. his hands never left your waist, leaving heat behind his fingers. 

“i know.” you shrugged, a laugh escaped your lips as a grin spread across his face.

“i see you like to dance. why don’t you dance with me?” he offered, his voice getting deeper as he looked at your lips. you placed your hands on his shoulders, telling yourself that it’s only a dance. it’s only one dance and you won’t end up fucking the douchebag record holder.

he pulled your hips in towards his own, the grip on your waist getting tighter. he moved your joint bodies along to the house music, allowing you to basically grind on each other. you tried to avoid his eye contact that seemed to undress you by looking at the floor, which he noticed. he leaned his head down into your neck so he could talk into your ear.

“why don’t you look at me, pretty girl?” he asked, his lips so close to your sweet spot that it made shivers go down your back. his breath warmed your skin up even more.

“because i just want to dance,” you replied, trying to keep your thoughts straight. 

“just dance? because the way your hips are grinding into mine tell me something different.” both of you looked down to where you guys connected and you almost moaned at the sight. so close to one another, and only a few layers of clothing apart. you became aware of the pressure of his bulge and friction of his jeans on your heat all at once. your bottom lip became enclosed by your teeth to stay quiet. “tell me y/n, do you like being called a little slut? because you sure are acting like one now. everyone can see your desperate hips rubbing against mine, trying to please yourself.”

a quiet whimper left you because of his word choice, the sound not escaping his ears. his eyes didn’t leave your lips as he asked, “why don’t you come up to my room with me? i’d love to see what else your hips can do.”

you turned your head to look for your friends. you spotted the pretty blonde against a wall, talking to a boy that you were pretty sure was named jungkook. you didn’t see jiwoo anywhere but you guessed she had gone back to the kitchen for another purple concoction. with that, and the growing dampness in your panties, you nodded at taehyung and wrapped your hand around his, following him up to his room.

his room smelt like the musky cologne that you smelt earlier, but only twenty times more amplified. it looked decently clean, with posters on the walls and school work spread messily on his desk. with you standing beside his bed, watching him lock the door behind him, you couldn’t help but watch the veins in his arms tense. the smug smirk that you’ve become familiar with already was on his face as he approached you. taehyung’s hands found your waist again, them too becoming familiar with the spot. he leaned his head down so his lips were only a millimetre away from your own.

“are you going to let me kiss you?” he whispered as if it was a secret.

“maybe,” you responded, this time it was you have the smirk on your face before he pressed his lips against yours. the kiss was almost as soft as his lips. he tasted like alcohol and weed. you pulled away after a second or two, your breaths mixing together before he pushed you on his bed. you leaned back on your elbows as he pulled off his black shirt. the moon and streetlights that shined into his room danced across his tan skin. a couple of freckles similar to the one under his lip played on his skin. 

“you like what you see already? i haven’t even taken off my pants yet.” he teased, leaning over you and to play with the strap of your dress. 

“whatever.” you rolled your eyes with a small smile on your face, “when are you going to take my dress off?” with that, he slipped the dress off of your shoulders and body, discarding it on his floor along with his shirt. your skin felt warm with his eyes tracing you. 

you sat up a bit and reached behind you, taking off your black bra for him. when your breasts were released, you heard him hiss into his mouth. with your bra thrown somewhere, you let your fingers wander down to your panty clad heat, revealing the damp spot that leaked through to him.

“fuck you’re hot.” taehyung groaned and reached out to your knee, spreading your legs more for him. “just a little grinding and dirty talk gets you this wet?” you nodded shyly at him, causing him to chuckle deeply.

he reached down to your stomach and slowly traced his hand down to your panties. his thumb pressed down on your clit, causing you to inhale sharply. his thumb moved in slow, hard circles through your panties, drawing out more of your juices into the fabric.

“mmh, please do more tae.” you whined, already done with his teasing. a sudden slap to the inside of your thigh had you jolting into his mattress. 

“i’m just getting started with you baby. let me take my time.” he grunted, his face holding his smirk as he bent down closer to your face, “unless you want to be treated like the slut you are?” he noticed the way your bottom lip was sucked in your mouth at his question, making him laugh darkly. “okay, sit up, take off my pants.”

you hurriedly did what he asked, leaning up to his hips as he was still standing at the side of the bed. you undid his belt and zipper as fast as you could, eager to see him. you pulled down his black jeans, leaving his gray boxers on. you could see his precum leaking through the material, leaving a wet spot.

“come on, take these off too.” taehyung demanded, watching you stare at his bulge. when you pulled them down along with the rest of his clothes, his hard cock sprung up towards his stomach. it was veiny and red, precum sprouting out of the tip. you couldn’t help but imagine how heavy it would feel in your mouth. “do you wanna suck it?” he asked, grabbing his cock and pointing it towards your mouth. you nodded, your mouth beginning to open.

he slapped his dick against your cheek, “use your words slut.” he said and started to drag his cock against your lips, wetting them with his precum.

“yes, i want to suck your dick.” his eyes briefly rolled back into his head at your words. 

“hm, i don’t know if sluts like you deserve to suck my cock.”

“no please tae, let me taste you.” you begged, just wanting to wrap your lips around his red tip.

he let go of his dick and reached down to your panties, sliding them off your legs and on the floor. he nudged you to lay back down on his bed, push your legs up to fold against your stomach. you sighed in protest when his finger started to trail up and down your slit.

“you don’t get to suck my dick after grinding against me in front of everyone. wasn’t that enough for you?” he asked you. his slender finger dragging through your wetness clouded your mind, focuses on finally being touched. when he removed his finger from you, you whined, your mouth forming a pout. he laughed at you before slowly pushing his middle finger into your hole. “god you’re so tight, my finger can’t even fit in. when’s the last time you’ve gotten fucked properly?”

your chest started to heave with his finger starting to massage your g spot, “it’s- been a while.”

“hm, that’s not right. a pretty girl like you should get stretched out at least once a day.” he responded while slipping in another finger, pressing a kiss to the inside of your thigh. “that should be no problem now though because you’re so fucking wet.” you moaned at his words, his fingers already fucking you so well. they started to curve upwards, finding your g spot quickly. 

when you started to buck up onto his fingers, trying to increase his speed, he pushed your hips back down onto his bed. “if you keep doing that you won’t get any cock from me.” you pouted at his words but continued to focus on his fingers moving in and out of you. the hand that was holding you down dragged down your tummy and started to massage your clit.

“fuck tae, that feels so good.” you moaned, your fingers coming down to cling onto his black hair. 

“yeah? my baby likes when her little clit is played with?”

“fuck yeah, don’t stop, please.” you were getting desperate at this point. his breath fanning against your inner thigh, his eyes staring at your dripping cunt. as he sped up his movements, you felt the coil in your stomach start to unwind, so close to snapping. “oh god, tae, fuck.” your eyes closed shut as the coil was about to snap, unit he pulled away completely from you, leaving you to shake and pout on your own. 

“tae no, please. please let me cum.” you cried out in desperation, so close to cumming only to be denied that pleasure.

“relax sweetie, don’t you want to cum on my cock instead?” he asked, his hand coming up to push a strand of your hair behind your ear again. 

“yes, please. i want to feel you inside of me.” he groaned at your begging, going to his nightstand to get a condom. once it was slid on his dick, he smirked while crawling over to you. 

“are you ready, baby?” he asked, trailing his hard cock through your wetness. you nodded at his question, your hands reaching out to grab onto his shoulders. 

he started to push his dick into your wet hole, both of you moaning in unison at the instant pleasure.

“fuck you’re so tight around me. so warm.” he groaned as he leaned down to press a kiss to your neck. he let you adjust to his size by leaving marks over your neck. when you started to buck up against his hips, he smirked into your skin before starting to pull out of you.

he pushed back into you slowly but hard, watching your tits bounce with the force. his hands trailed down your body as he slowly sped up his pace. his dick brushed against your g spot once again.

the sound of skin meeting skin filled his room and blocked out the music coming from the party downstairs. he continued his hard, fast thrusts into you. you had to cover your mouth to keep you from crying out loudly in pleasure. his hand immediately left your hip when he noticed your action, removing your hand from your mouth.

“let me hear you, you sound so good,” he grunted, not slowing down. every one of your cries made him closer to cumming. taehyung had a little thing when it came to girls screaming his name. it made him feel more confident knowing that he was the one who could be making a girl feel so good. 

his hand trailed down your stomach again, groaning when he saw his dick pushing up into your stomach. “look at that, you’re taking me so well, fuck.” he grunted, pushing down on your lower stomach so you can feel him even more.

“fuck taehyung! you’re so big inside me, feels s-so good.” you moaned, your hands scratching down his back, clenching around him. the more you clenched, the more he sped up his pace. he was fucking you so well, so fast. 

your juices were flowing out of you every time he pulled almost all the way out, his dick finally slipping out of you, “ah fuck, i slipped right out of you you’re so wet, fucking dripping all over my cock.”

you moaned at his words as he pushed back into you, starting his speed up again.

“fuck tae!” you cried out into his bedroom, “i-i’m gonna cum!”

“yeah?” he grunted, “you gonna cum for me? all over my cock?”

“yes tae y-yes!” you panted, moaning more when his thumb found his way back onto your clit. 

“go on, cum for me,” he encouraged on, “make a mess on my dick with your pussy.”

you suddenly clung harder onto him, moaning his name while your body trembled and jolted on his bed from his movements. your clenching and crying of his name made taehyung’s own orgasm approaching fast. before you came down from your climax, he was already cumming into the condom, surrounded by your warmth. he continued to slowly pump into you until both of you couldn’t take anymore.

he pulled out of you and tied off his condom before throwing it into the trash can beside his bed. when he plopped down beside you, he kissed your neck one more time before rolling over onto his back. it was silent for a minute, just your guys’ heavy breaths and the music from downstairs filling his room.

“fuck.” you whispered to yourself, your hands coming over to cover your face, “fuck!”

“what? are you okay?” taehyung asked, sitting up slightly to look at you, concern taking over his face. 

you slowly took your hands away from your face as you responded, “yeah… i told myself i wasn’t going to fuck you.” a loud laugh escaped his mouth.

“well, too late.” he repeated the words that jiwoo had said to you an hour earlier. when you didn’t respond or laugh, taehyung sat back up and nudged you. “hey come on, at least it was good.”

a smile started to spread across your face, “yeah yeah, it was good.” making the both of you laugh while laying on his bed.

after that, when you both got dressed again, he somehow convinced you to give him your number for “one more time”. that one more time turned into two more times, and then three, and then four and after that you lost count.

you’ve gotten used to taehyung and you realized that for a frat boy, he really isn’t all that bad. you learnt that he likes art and jazz music, and he use to play the saxophone. you learnt that he wishes he could switch over into an art major but he’s already almost done his business degree that his parents made him do. besides that, you’ve learnt that he really likes to be praised during sex and his hair to be tugged on when he’s giving head. also, you’ve learnt that he really, really likes blowjobs.

so now, here you are, months after the annual “welcome freshmen!” party, you’re laying in bed hoping that taehyung, kim taehyung, the record holder for hooking up with the hottest freshman, will text you, asking for you to come over. which you planned on saying no to anyways because of he did in the morning.

earlier, on the way to your morning class, you saw his group of friends standing where they usually do, against the fountain and benches at the front of the main building. all of them dressed well and their hair styled perfectly. of course, taehyung was the one that stood out to you, your heart speeding up once you recognized his black, wavy hair. it sunk though when you saw him whispering into lee ara’s ear. his slender fingers wrapped around her exposed waist. you felt sick when you saw him push a strand of her hair behind her ear.

you stopped walking and glared at the two, ignoring the rest of the frat boys, whom you’ve also gotten quite close to, waving at you. when the boys realized what you were looking at, yoongi, one of the older ones, nudged taehyung and tilted his head in your direction.

across the courtyard, the hairs on your body raised when taehyung made eye contact with you, his lips instantly pulled into his signature smirk. his eyebrow raised as if asking “what’re you gonna do about it.”. you scoffed at him, shaking your head. you turned on your heel and walked back to your home, not even bothering with school for the rest of the day.

every time jiwoo or lily texted you, your heart would race again, thinking that maybe, just maybe, it was taehyung that texted you. disappointment flooded you every time it wasn’t.

you knew that you shouldn’t be mad or hurt about taehyung talking to other girls because really, deep down, you expected that from him. you knew you would never be the only girl in his life. you tried to argue with yourself that the only reason why you were mad was that he was doing the same things that he does to know. him brushing your hair behind your ear always felt like an intimate thing between just the two of you. it hurt that it didn’t seem as special to him.

when it reached eleven o’clock and there was still no text from the frat boy, your mind started to wander around the memories you had with him. like the time you guys fucked in his car outside of the university. the way the cars’ windows fogged up from your heavy breaths.

or the time when you snuck him through the window into your parent’s home.

from tae : please y/n, i need you so bad

from tae : we can be quiet

from tae : or at least i can, idk about you though

to tae : fine. the window is open

to tae : and fuck you, i can be quiet

from tae : we’ll see about that ;)

you didn’t realize how damp your panties got at the thought of him. so now, your fingers are trailing down into your pyjama shorts, trying to get some relief and distract yourself from how much of an asshole taehyung was.

you start to circle your clit with your index and middle finger, imagining that they are taehyung’s long ones. you imagine he’s in your bedroom with you, if you focus well enough, you can still smell his musky cologne from the last time he was here.

your other hand starts to massage your breast, squeezing your nipple, imagining taehyung groaning in your ear, telling you how hot your tits are. the fingers circling your clit move down and slide into your hole. you try to massage your g spot like how taehyung does, but your fingers just don’t feel the same.

with frustration, you take your hands away from your body and stare up at your bedroom’s ceiling. your right-hand picks up your phone again and you realize you have a text from taehyung. you sit up suddenly and realize he texted you two minutes ago.

from tae : i need your mouth

from tae : pls

from tae : i’m sry about earlier, im an ass

from tae : but i really need your fucking mouth

you contemplate on what to do. you told yourself all day that when or if he texted you, you would ignore or decline him. but now, with your panties so damp and sticking to you, you’re so tempted to just give in to him, again. then, he texts again.

from tae : pls, i can’t stop thinking about you

from tae : you know no one gives head like you

“fuck.” you whisper groaned to yourself, disappointment but excitement flowed through you. 

to tae : the door is unlocked

within ten minutes, there’s a knock on your door before it’s pushed open and closed. you hear his footsteps approach your bedroom, him coming over so many times that he knows your apartment as if it’s his own before he’s standing in the doorway. he’s wearing black loose pants and a black and white striped long sleeve shirt. the moon and streetlights shine into your bedroom, just like they did in his room the first time you guys fucked.

he’s over to you in a millisecond, already taking off his shoes and shirt before crawling onto your bed to pull you into a heated kiss. you smell his usual musky cologne and weed.

“fuck i need you so bad.” he groans, pulling you onto his lap. as you kiss him, you start to grind your hips onto his bulge. his hands come to rest on your waist like they usually do. flashes of his hands-on lee ara’s waist earlier today come into your head but you push them away to focus on this moment. “please can you suck my dick?” he asks, pulling away from the kiss and bucking his hips into your core. you nod and move to sit in between his legs on your bed.

as you palm him through his pants, his head leans back onto the beds’ headboard. his eyes, red from smoking, meet yours and you see the desperation in them. you love to give taehyung head when he’s high, it makes him so much more sensitive to you. when you finally take his cock out from his pants and boxers and he sighs in relief. you lean over and let some of your spit drip down onto his dick.

“god, you’re such a good girl for me.” he hisses when he feels your spit and brushes your hair behind your ear. you shiver at the gesture, again, trying to brush lee ara from your mind. 

you press a small kiss to his red tip before kitten licking it. his hands glide into your hair to pull you away, “no teasing please, i can’t handle it now. ‘ve been hard for so long, just need you.” he whines before letting you lean back down to his dick.

you loved when he was so desperate and whiny for you, his cocky attitude leaving, if only for a second.

at first, you put just his tip in your mouth, sucking your cheeks in before releasing him again. you begin to move your hand up and down his dick, your hand wraps tightly around him. you then put him back into your mouth, slowly pushing him down your throat until you gag around him, pulling back up.

“jesus fuck that’s good.” taehyung moans as your hand continues to move up and down his length. sinking down on his cock again, you smirk to yourself at the moan he lets out. his thigh muscles clench when you reach the bottom of his dick, your nose basically pressed up against his stomach. 

when you pull up again, you continue to bob up and down his dick at a quick pace. slurping sounds fill your bedroom as taehyung watches you gag and swallow around his cock.

“that’s it. just like that.” taehyung praises you, his hand massaging your scalp. “you’re my good girl, right?” you moan around his dick in response, making him throw his head back again. 

when taehyung puts both of his hands on your head to stop your head bobbing, he starts to slowly shove his length down your throat. when your fingers dig harder into his thighs, he pulls back out to let you breathe for a second before pushing back in. “c’mon, i know you can take it.” when you start to allow yourself to gag around his dick, he moans in approval and sits there for a few seconds before pulling back out.

he lets go of your head to let you continue to deep throat him at your own pace. when you start to circle his tip with your tongue and play with his balls, he bucks up into your mouth. “shit, fuck sorry, i’m so close, keep going.”

you speed up your bobbing, and tighten your grip around his cock, your own arousal dampening your panties more from the sounds he is making.

“god you’re making me cum! fuck, “he groans, his grip on your hair tightening and his thighs tensing one last time before he climaxes in your mouth. “fuuckk y/n!”. you continue to pump his cock with your hand as you swallow all his cum, sticking your tongue out to show him. you don’t stop pumping him until he jerks away from you, “fuck stop, t- too sensitive.” he moans, his hand coming down to your chin, pulling you towards him. 

when you guys kiss again, it tastes like taehyung’s cum and the weed he smoked earlier, but you love it.

you start to move his fingers from your hair, down to the waistband of your pyjama shorts, wanting your turn at some relief. taehyung turns his head to your nightstand where he’s placed his phone. “fuck.” he says, pulling away from you to stand up off of your bed. “i’ve gotta go now.”

“what?” you ask, watching him fix his pants and put on his shoes again. 

“i’ve gotta go,” he restates, grabbing his phone and putting it into his back pocket, “i’ll see you around.”

“no tae, wait.” you say, grabbing onto his long sleeve. “what the fuck is up? you do that shit earlier with ara, you don’t text me all day until you need head, and now you’re just leaving me?” 

“what shit? i was just talking to her,” he turns to face you on your bed, shrugging your hand from him. his face pulls into an angry, confused expression,” and now i’ve got to leave, i can’t always stay here and make you cum.”.

your jaw drops at what he says, hurt and anger taking over you, “what shit?! you fucking had her hand on her waist, fucking brushed her hair behind her ear and then did that stupid fucking smirk when you saw me! and it’s not just about you staying here to make me cum! sorry that that is such a problem to you!”

a flash of a different expression runs across his face before it is back to anger. “it doesn’t matter where my hands are on her, or if i’m brushing hair behind someone’s ear! it shouldn’t matter to you about how and who i’m touching!”

“i-i know it doesn’t matter! i don’t care who you touch i- i just -”

“you just what?” he asks, his jaw clenched, waiting for an answer, “huh?”. when you don’t say anything after a moment of silence he tsks and shakes his head. “stop acting like you’re in love with me, or that i’m in love with you! because that’s not what is happening here,” he pauses to point between you and him, “there’s just… i don’t know! lust! we’re in lust with each other, nothing more.”. 

you take a deep breath, playing with your fingers before nodding, “right- yeah, i know that.”

“good. now, i’ll see you around.” he turns away from you and makes his way through your apartment that he’s been through so many times, and leaves, making sure to slam the door on the way out. 

once he’s gone, it really, truly does not feel like it. his scent is still lingering in your room, printed onto your bedsheets. his taste is still in your mouth. you can still feel the grip he had on your hair.

you sink down into your bed, wanting to go to sleep and when you wake up you’ll realize that today has just been a nightmare. you’ll realize that all these past months have been a nightmare.

though, when you close your eyes all you can see is him, all you can smell, taste and feel are him.

no matter how many times you tell yourself to get up and change your sheets, have a shower, brush your teeth you just can’t. there’s something deep inside of you telling you that if you do that, it’ll wash away the last reminiscents of kim taehyung ever being in your life.


End file.
